<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смена имиджа by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727274">Смена имиджа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Oldscool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои и злодеи обсуждают костюмы, старые времена и красные трусы.<br/>Бонусом: ребут, когда красные трусы Супермэна перекочевали под штаны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смена имиджа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего смотрите? — Супермэн зашел в зал совещаний Лиги Справедливости и обнаружил там основной состав Лиги, с увлечением созерцающий монитор.<br/>— Да тут Бэтс откопал старых мультиков про тебя, — не отрываясь от экрана, сообщил сквозь хруст поп-корна Флэш. — Это вещь, я тебе скажу!<br/>Оп-па. Вот этого только не хватало.<br/>— И на каком сезоне? — Кларк пытался сохранить хладнокровие.<br/>— На третьем, — у Бэтмэна было на редкость довольное, не свойственное ему выражение лица.<br/>— Как раз серия, где ты навалял Ктулху, — сообщил Робин, появившись из-за спины своего приемного отца.<br/>— Без своей кузины ты бы не справился, — довольно отметила Диана. — Стареешь?<br/>— Скорее, наоборот, — хмыкнула Орлица. — Тут наш герой самолет с трудом поднимает.<br/>— А еще у него лучи из глаз почему-то не красные, — фыркнув, Флэш принялся за очередную порцию поп-корна. — О, Супер, глянь-ка, этот синий осьминог запихивает щупальце тебе в рот!<br/>— О Гера, чем ты в молодости занимался?<br/>— У меня есть досье на него, хочешь покажу? — предложил Бэтмэн, ехидно прищурившись.<br/>— Досье? — не выдержал Кларк. — Ребят, может, вы прекратите этот балаган, нам еще мир спасать! А вдруг кто-нибудь нападет, пока вы тут развлекаетесь?<br/>— Не будь занудой, Супер, — разочарованно заметил Флэш.<br/>— Не волнуйся, всем нашим злодеям я тоже это отправил, — Бэтмэн не смеялся — ему не нужно было, а вот Робин захихикал.<br/>— Только не это...</p><p>— У меня что, серьезно был гигантский робот с сигнализацией? — недоверчиво изогнул бровь Лекс Лютор. — Не могу поверить, что я мог быть таким идиотом.<br/>— Это ничего не значит, — поправил его механический голос Брэйниака. — Вернувшись в то время, когда Супермэн еще даже не был Супермэном, я, похоже, потерял здравомыслие. Вместо того, чтобы сохранить себя во все цифровые носители того времени, сделав таким образом свой разум бессмертным и аннигилировав всю планету, я отправился лично убивать Супермэна. Из бластера.<br/>Если быу Брэйниака была ладонь, он не отнимал бы её от лица.<br/>— Всегда... надо... сохраняться, — пробормотал сидящий рядом Биззаро.<br/>— Неожиданно здравая мысль, — с сожалением глядя на экран, кивнул Рас Аль Гуул. — Что это с ним?<br/>— Скажи охране, чтоб прекратили в игры играть в рабочее время, — хмыкнул Капитан Холод. — А то еще и не такого нахватается. Хотя то, что мы смотрим сейчас...<br/>— Тебя хотя бы не победили так по-идиотски, — вздохнул Погодный Волшебник. — Ничего, завтра старого «Флэша» посмотрим...</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, Брюс.<br/>— Здравствуй, Кларк. Мне кажется, или в тебе что-то неуловимо изменилось?<br/>— Да. Изменилось.<br/>— Подстригся?<br/>— Да нет.<br/>В коридоре Сторожевой Башни стало тихо. Слишком тихо. Пробегавший мимо Флэш запнулся, пораженный увиденным, и первый озвучил общую мысль.<br/>— Супер, где твои красные трусы?<br/>— На мне, конечно, — с достоинством кивнул последний сын Криптона. — Могу показать.<br/>— Не-не-не, — замахал руками Флэш, глядя на тянущегося к поясу Супермэна. — Не надо, я верю. Но ты же их всегда носил... эээ...несколько иначе?<br/>Он мог поклясться, что Супермэн покраснел.<br/>— На самом деле, — сконфуженно начал он, — Когда я только-только начинал геройствовать, в моде были комиксы... ну, начитавшись, я и носил всё это время свой костюм неправильно. А потом было уже как-то неудобно — это в моду вошло и вообще...<br/>— А теперь ты решил воспользоваться сменой реальности и одеть костюм прилично? — пробормотал Флэш. — Просто прекрасно.<br/>Тяжело вздохнув, спидстер было направился в сторону столовой, но тут его осенило.<br/>— Стоп. Погодите-ка... Бэтс?<br/>— Да? — развернулся Бэтмэн.<br/>— И ты туда же...<br/>Флэшу оставалось только радоваться, что он с самого начала не надевал всякого белья поверх костюма. А теперь надо отправиться заесть этот стресс. Пока ещё кто-нибудь не «порадовал».<br/>«Главное — чтобы у Пауэргерл вырез с костюма не убрали».<br/>Он еще не знал, что больше никогда ее не увидит. Ни в этом комиксе, ни в этом мире.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>